


Vulcan / Human Family Album

by Solasnagreine



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Star Trek - Freeform, Star Trek References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solasnagreine/pseuds/Solasnagreine
Summary: Just a place to post some pictures of possible formal attire for a Vulcan/Human Wedding.Disclaimer - I do not own anything to do with Star Trek.p.s Please be kind, I was not allowed to take art at school 🤣  probably quite rightly. 🖖
Relationships: Amanda Grayson & Spock, Amanda Grayson/Sarek, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Sarek & Spock
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	1. Wedding Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Star Trek belongs to CBS, Paramount and others. I own nothing but the original characters. No copyright infringements intended.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because I'm having fun :-)


	2. Andorain Ceremonial Dress - Dr Shrahr (Guest of Healer Sordd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andorian Ceremonial Dress 
> 
> Dr Shrahr (Guest of Healer Sordd)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be kind 😃
> 
> I also tried colouring in, lets just say there is room for improvement! 😭

**Sketch**

**Colours - Steel, Charcoal Mesh (On Jacket), Gold, Charcoal.**

****

****

**Andorian Empire Emblem - worn on left lapel**


	3. Denobulan Ceremonial Dress - Dr Delix

Colours

Deep Royal Purple

Amethyst

Mountbatten Pink

Smokey Mauve


	4. Vulcan Ceremonial Robes - House of Sakar: S'kan T'Gra Sakht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elder Healer Sakht's Ceremonial Robes.

**Vulcan Ceremonial Robes - House of Sakar: S'kan T'Gra Sakht**

_Clan colours are Caramel Embroidery, Burnt Sienna, Bronze._

**Elder Healer Sakht**


	5. Mimi's Family - Tartans

Kilts - Various Clans Including

Scott Green Ancient 

Scott Hunting Ancient

Robertson Modern

Robertson Hunting Ancient

Scottish Borderland

Montgomery Ancient (Just because I like a bit of purple)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sporran  
> A traditional part of male Scottish Highland dress, is a pouch that performs the same function as pockets on the pocketless kilt. Traditionally each Highlander carried his own provision of oatmeal—eating it if necessary, raw, or mixed with a little cold water. It was also a useful place to store a hip flask containing a wee nip for cold winter nights.
> 
> By the late 20th century it became common for gentleman wearing kilts to store snacks and energy drinks in their sporran, sometimes it could be a while between the wedding ceremony and getting a meal!  
> In the early 21st century, due to the global pandemic, it became common for gentlemen to store hand gel and spare face masks in their sporran. Fortunately (we hope) this was short lived as a vaccine was developed, after which things reverted back to ‘normal’ and it became common again to store snacks and energy drinks.
> 
> Sgian-dubh  
> The sgian-dubh is a small, single-edged knife (Scottish Gaelic: sgian) worn as part of traditional Scottish Highland dress along with the kilt. Originally used for eating and preparing fruit, meat, and cutting bread and cheese, as well as serving for other more general day-to-day uses such as cutting material and protection, it is now worn as part of traditional Scottish dress tucked into the top of the kilt hose with only the upper portion of the hilt visible. The sgian-dubh is normally worn on the same side as the dominant hand. (Taken from Wiki)


	6. Wedding Flowers

**Wedding Flowers**

The following flowers were used, in various combinations for - Bridal bouquet, Bridesmaid's bouquet, Mother of the bride corsage, Father of the bride boutonniere, Altar, Pew ends, Entryway arrangements

**Including:**

_Roses including Crown Princess Margaretta Roses - (apricot-orange blooms)_

_Vulcan Yonal Svai-Tor - Vulcan Fire Flower (red-orange-yellow blooms, trailing orchid)_

_Dahlia including Café au Lait (milky coffee to ivory, rich cream peachy pink blooms)_

_Andorain Chisa Tira - Andorian Moon Flower (transparent blooms, blue leaves and stems)_

_Betazed 'Imzadi' Zvai - Betazed 'Beloved' Berry (peach/cream berry, velvety soft silver grey leaves)_

_Cosmos (various colours)_

_Vulcan Kin-kur Svai - Vulcan Golden Flower (gold, burnt orange, dusky pink hues)_

_Lily of the Valley (white)_

_Also - eucalyptus leaves, white heather, peony, sweet peas, thistles, alstroemeria ..._

**Colours**

_Crown Princess Margaretta Rose_

****

_Vulcan Fire Flower (combination of these colours)_

****

_Café au Lait_

__

_Andorian Moon Flower_

__

_Betazed 'Beloved' Berry Colour and Leaf (_

__

_Vulcan Golden Flower (combination of these colours)_

__


	7. Vulcan Ceremonial Robes - House of Surak: S'chn T'gai Sordd and S'chn T'gai Avarak

**Vulcan Ceremonial Robes - House of Surak: S'chn T'gai Sordd and S'chn T'gai Avarak**

Option One (Features in Chapter 37 of 'Into the Deeps')

_Clan colours are Dark Petrol Blue, Dark Grey and Silver Embroidery_.

Option Two

_Clan colours are Dark Petrol Blue, Dark Grey and Rose Gold Embroidery._


	8. Vulcan Ceremonial Robes - House of Surak - S'chn T'gai Sarek and S'chn T'gai T'Amanda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - Please See Chapter 1

_Clan colours are Silver Embroidery, Petrol Blue and Dark Grey. (Embroidery is more detailed and intricate than shown)_

**S'chn T'gai Sarek**

**S'chn T'gai T'Amanda**


	9. Ms Margaret Scott Wedding Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not very space-agey!!

**Ms Margaret Scott Wedding Dress**


	10. Mr Hugh Scott (Father of the Bride) & Ms Margaret Scott

**Mr Hugh Scott & Ms Margaret Scott**

Scott Green Ancient 


	11. Order of Service

Order of Service

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cathair-eaglais na Gaidhealtachd - Highland Cathedral
> 
> K'war'ma'khon - the mental linking of one Vulcan to another; the being of one people, one world. Vibration of extended family


	12. S'chn T'gai Sordd and S'chn T'Margaret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Happy Couple  
> Well Mimi is happy, Sordd would probably describe the 'feeling' as being content.

Obviously Sordd is more handsome and Mimi is prettier than shown :-)

**S'chn T'gai Sordd and S'chn T'Margaret**


	13. Wedding Reception Menu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In order to reduce food waste in a sustainable society, wedding guests are asked to select their choices when replying to the wedding invitation. Take your pick!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plomeek Shur - Plomeek Soup  
> kap-yar padukau - wheaten roll  
> Rhombolian - type of butter  
> Pok Tar - Vulcan dish  
> Prusah Kisan - Vulcan Fruit Custard Pie


	14. Christmas Card




	15. Mimi's Wedding Dress - Version 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As we know, if you have looked at the other postings, Mimi's wedding dress is not very 'space-agey' this is an attempt to try and fix that. :-)

**Mimi's Wedding Dress - Version 2**

**Linear Silver/White Fabric**

**Silver Satin**

**White Satin**

**Iridescent Material**


End file.
